A rhyming sensation!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: What would happen if Ottos invention got turned on and the Hyper Force had to rhym untill true loves kiss? Bring you and your OC'S!
1. What an insparation!

Me: YAY!!!!

D.Wing: This cannot be good.

L.Wing: I just know someone's going to crack.

Katy: Dragon does not own SRMTHFG.

Gibson was running from an angry Jewel, and tripped over Ottos' invention. There was a yellow light and it engulfed the entire robot. "Gibson why'd' you have to trip over my invention?" Otto rhymed. Just then a very ticked off Nova came in. "Why can't we stop rhyming from noon to day?" She asked. Otto explained, rhyming, that Gibson tripped over his new invention that makes you rhyme, until everyone hit with the spell is kissed by their true love. Gibson didn't like that.

"Hey why did you make it anyway?" Sprx asked. "I don't know, but I didn't do it alone" Otto said while pointing at an angry Lila. "It's not my fault that you had to stay!" She yelled without knowing what she said. Otto ran into his room, and they gave her a death glare. _Oh! What did I say? _

Me: There's the start, with such a short chappie!

D.Wing: If you want, you can come and share our fate!

L.Wing: I can't wait!

Me: Actually, they won't be in the spell, unless they want to.

Both: What did you say!?!?!?

Me: Uhhhhh….Review!


	2. TIme for some togetheration!

Me: (leans back in chair, puts feet up, and holds hands behind head) this is the life.

K.K: You have to update now!

Me: (fall back in chair) It was fun while it lasted.

K.K: Dragon does not own SRMTHFG, Blade100, Blade, Liz, Erin, Darkness (No matter how much Blade says I'm evil), Aqua _or _Nellie.

Me: Ok Peeps! I'll choose who's going to be in the chapter first. (Holds out a shoe box with names in it.) (A/N: I'm really, in real life, holding a shoe box with ya'lls names in it!) I'll be choosing four tonight! And Winner #1 is…..Blade100! Winner#2 is…..Erin! Winner #3 is…..Darkness! And winner #4 is……Liz!

L.Wing: Poor Blade, he's stuck with Twins! And he doesn't get to be with Liz for two whole chapters!

Me: Naw, ya think?

D.Wing: I don't now who to be more worried about. Us, Blade, or the girls with Blade100!

Me: Guess you'll find out! (A/N Cough Blade Cough)

There was a knock at the door. Antauri answered it, which he regretted. There at the door were 5 girls and 2 boys. Antauri looked then shut the door and hurriedly bolted it shut.

The people were sitting behind Antauri eating popcorn wondering why he was bolting the door. Antauri turned round and screamed. "How did you sneak past me?" He asked. "See! I told you they were rhyming! You owe me fifty bucks!" Dragon screamed at Blade100. He grumbled something and handed her the money, which she snatched greedily. "Why am I under the spell?" Liz asked. "Because Blade100 said he wanted ya'll under it!" Dragon yelled. "Ya'll? Are you, like from Texas or something?" She asked. Just then a cloud of smoke appeared, and when it disappeared Dragon was on a horse wearing her cowgirl out fit complete with a cowgirl hat. Then another cloud appeared and she was in her regular outfit. "Sorry I asked."

Erin and Darkness were watching T.V, that is until Blade100 grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Hey! We were watching that!" Erin yelled. Blade100 just snorted. Erin growled and her eyes turned red. And Blade100 got scared and handed her the remote. She changed it back.

Dragon was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, until Carman came in. "Why must he be so neat like an ice-cream treat?" she asked. Dragon grinned at her rhyming. She looked up. "Why must you stare at me like that?" She asked. "No reason, just thinking!" She responded quickly. "Trouble team! Front and center!" Dragon yelled. They got in order. "Blade100, I need you to find all of the pairs of my OC's. Liz! You go with him! Erin, I need you and Darkness to push all the pairings together! Dark Wing and Light Wing, I need you too keep an Ξ (Eye) on Gibson, Jewel; Antari, Carman; and Otto, and Lila! There the hardest and I need you to push them together! Got it!" They nodded "Good, no go!" They ran to their positions. Dragon looked around she smiled. She walked over to her comfy chair sat down, leaned back, out feet up, hands behind head, and closed eyes.

D.Wing: DRAGON!

Me: (Falls back in chair) what!?!?!?

D.Wing: (Points at the screen)

Me: (Looks) Ohhhh!

L.Wing: Review!


	3. Important Authors Note

**INPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

I will be gone for a few days, and will disappear for most of the summer. I will Update, Read, and Review. I hope You all understand.

See you later, Dragonqueenc XD!

P.S. For all you who don't know, It's Dragon-Queen-C


	4. Dairies will be read

Me: Time for an UpDatesion!

L.Wing: (Takes my chair away)

Me: NNNOOO!!!!

L.Wing: (Grins)

Blade, Aqua, and Nellie were sitting on the Super Robots shoulder when they found Pepper and Darkness following Jena and Gibson. They flew down behind them. "What are ya'll doing?" Blade asked. "Tailing Gibby," Pepper said. "Why?" Nellie asked. "Because, Dragon said that were going to put all of her Oc's, and hyper force pairs together" She said with out looking back. "Aww!" Aqua stated. Pepper and Darkness looked back and nearly jumped ten feet in the air, I think it was only nine. "What are ya'll doin' sneaking up on us like that!" Pepper yelled.

Jewel went one way, and Gibson went the other way.

Pepper looked at Darkness; Darkness hugged her and said "I'm staying with you! Those two scare me!" (Me: L.O.L!) Pepper sighed. Blade, Nellie and Aqua offered to help. Blades' group trailed Jewel and Peppers' group trailed Gibson.

Blade100 and Liz were sneaking around the robot at night with black suits on, bad idea. They snuck around and they didn't see the red laser. _Beep! Beep! _The alarm went off. Balde100 and Liz ran away from guns, robots, robot monkeys, people, and a very ticked off mutant. They turned a corner and they stayed there while the others ran past them. They let out a breath and ran the other way and went into Lilas' room. They found what they were looking for. They did the same thing in everyone's room.

The next day Blade100 and Liz dropped off what they got at the meeting place. Darkness, Blade, Pepper, Nellie, and Aqua told about their trailing Gibby. And Dragon just listened.

"Hey Blade100 Liz, what's in the bag?" Darkness asked. Blade100 grinned an insanely large grin, so insanely large that Dark Wing had too slap him. "Diaries" he replied rubbing his cheek. This time Dark Wing grinned. "Oh! Dark Wing! How did your and Light Wings' operation go?" Dragon asked. "Ok" Dark Wing replied.

Dragon was sitting in her chair leaning back reading one of the diaries, which belonged too Antauri. Blade was reading Lilas, Liz was reading Ottos, and Light Wing was reading Carmens, Pepperdadog was reading Gibby's, and Darkness was reading Jewels. Aqua, Dark Wing, and Nellie were watching a very good movie. Blade100 was reading, wait…whose diary _is _he reading? "Hey Blade100, whose diary _are _you reading?" Dark Wing asked. "Dragons" he replied still reading. Dragon fell out of her chair while screaming "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" "Whose this, Cute person you keep talking about?" he asked. Dragon was fuming! She stalked over to him grabbed her diary and hit him on the head _**VERY **_hard. Blade100 was rubbing his head. Dragon returned to her post and kept reading her part.

Me: Bye!


	5. Gibby and Jewl

Me: I'm Updating! And this chappie Erin and Darkness are going to get Gibby and Jewl together!

Erin: YAY!

Me: Onward to the story!

L.Wing: Dragonqueenc only owns her Oc's.

Erin and Darkness were on a mission…a mission to get Gibson and Jewl into a closet together. Darkness was after Jewl and Erin after Gibson.

Jewl was in her lab grumbling about how Gibson was being such an idiot. Darkness snuck in and grabbed hold of the purple monkey and threw into the closet. Darkness took out a walkey talkey "Operation Jewl complete". "Exhalent, I'm going after Gibby now!"

Erin walked out on the edge of the super robots' shoulder were Gibson was sitting, staring at the sunset and singing to some thing. Erin held out the potato sack and shut Gibson in it. She threw it into the closet.

"Ow!" Gibson rubbed his head. "Who's there, in this closet we share?" Gibson looked up at Jewl.

Erin and Darkness opened the closet door and each grabbed one, and forced their lips together. Erin and Darkness laughed evilly, knowing that both of them were enjoying this.

Me: One down…Some more to go!


	6. Otto and Lila

Me: Updation!

**Pepperdadog: **Yes he did! LOL! I hope your glade I took your suggestion!

**Blade100: **Ya'll will be in this one!

**AquaAngel13: **Sorry Nellie! Sorry Aqua for this chappie!

L.Wing: Dragon only owns her OC's and the story plot!

Blade100 and Liz walked around a corner and they cam efface to face with a _**VERY **_mad Lila. The people who rhyme spoiled my fun, because they decided to write down what their saying! (A/N: How dare they!) "What is it? Blade100 asked. Lila scribbled on her pad, and handed it to him. _"Otto". _Blade100 had found their new victim.

Blade100 and Liz turned the corner, and saw Otto writing in a weird journal looking thing. He was taping and gluing and writing. When he was done he placed the book under his pillow and ran off to the main room. Blade100 and Liz snuck into his room and picked up the book.

"Here, this book is very interesting and ya might wanna read it" Blade100 said while handing Dragon the book. Dragon flipped it open and smiled evilly. She whispered something to Dark Wing and he smiled evilly too. "You will see what happens later" Dragon told them, and they ran off into the main room.

Later that day.

Everyone was in the main room and doing what ever they do. The screen turned on and a slide show came on. It showed pictures off Otto and Lila, drawn like an artist; or pictures of them having a good time. At the end of it, it showed a picture of Otto and Lila kissing and writing scribbled at the bottom saying _"I love you Lila" _Otto ran out of the room, Lila followed him.

Otto fled to his room and Lila came in too. "Otto are you ok?" Otto looked at her and nodded. She went over to him and hugged him. After sitting there for a good five minutes Otto and Lila parted and they looked into each others eyes. Their lips neared closer and closer still, until they locked lips. _CLICK!_ Dragon held up a camera and whispered to herself "Two down, one to go…and then a bonus!" She quietly tiptoed down to where Nellie and Aqua were sitting. "Nellie, Aqua?" They looked up at her. "Time for you to work your magic!

Me: Bye!


	7. Antauri and Carman

Me: (Clears throat) Time for ANTAURI!

L.Wing: Alright, but when he comes for us, YOU get hurt first!

Me: (Whispers) that's what you think!

D.Wing: (Rolls eyes) Dragon only owns us…that's it…So read already!

Two figures sneaked through the super robot, everyone was asleep. The two figures appeared to be arguing and they seemed like they were going to kill each other, but then a door flung open. The two figures blinked at the sudden light and a mad face of Carmen.

The two figures turned out to be the brave Aqua, and the trembling Nellie. Carman looked at them, and then slammed the door in their face. Carman is a nice monkey…when it's not TWO in the MORNING! Aqua and Nellie continued down the hall and sopped at Antauris' door. Aqua took out a hair pin from her helmet and picked the lock. Antauri was in his tubey thingy asleep, and they crept along the bridge until they found what they were looking for…his laptop. (A.N: Antauri has a laptop?)

The next day Aqua walked past Dragons' desk while she was leaning back in her chair…again, and dropped it on the desk. Which lead to Dragon falling back…again. "Here" Was all she said and she walked away. Dragon opened it, turned it on, and scanned. She called Blade over and her nodded. Erin tiptoed over and looked over Dragons shoulder to see. Erin snickered until she fell to the floor flat out laughing until she turned blue. "Oh come on! It's not that funny!" Blade said. Erin got on her knees hugging her chest and shook her head. "Th-That's not…I-it…It's just…Antauri wrote something…li-like that makes me lau-lau…" She fell back down laughing again.

Dragon printed out a page and handed it to Blade. He ran into the main room and posted it on the screen. Before Dragon could reach the thing to call everyone, Nellie grabbed it and shouted "Everyone! Into the main room! It's an emergency!" She put it back down and skipped out. Dragon glared after her and sulked out.

Once everyone was out in the main room they started to laugh, and Antauri didn't look too happy…in fact he was mauling Blade100. (A/N: Sorry! Couldn't resist!) Blade finally pulled him off. Carman read it and started to sink into her chair blushing. "Who posted that?" The group pointed at Blade. He looked around "Oh come on!" Antauri advanced on him and grabbed him by his front and was about to claw him until a voice reached his ears. "Antauri, is this true?" Antauri froze and turned to Carman and said "Um…Possibly" She ran up to him and hugged him, which in the process Blade fell from his grip. They pulled apart and kissed. _CLICK! _Dragon held up her camera, and Carman and Antauri pulled apart blushing. Dragon lifted up her hands to quite everyone down and said "Dark Wing! Aqua now!" Dark Wing grabbed a struggling Blade, and Aqua grabbed Liz. Dragon advanced on them and pushed heir lips together. _CLICK! _Dragon put the camera around her neck and grinned. Dark Wing and Aqua let them go, and they blushed. "I'm glad you got me over my fear, but for going into my room, going through my stuff, AND posting up my privet things…I'm going to give you five seconds to run" Antauri said. "Yipe!" We screamed and ran.

Me: That is how the story ends!

D.Wing: ….O-Kay?

L.Wing: Uh…Review!


	8. IAN

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Me: Long story short, I'll be gone for a week…starting tomorrow…which is Saturday.**

**D.Wing: (Mumbles) I hate your stupid camps!**

**L.Wing: I love them!**

**Me: You only love to beat kids at practically every game…**

**L.Wing: So?**

**ME: (Sighs) Bye! See ya'll next week!**


End file.
